Trinity
Aya Tanabe (楽しい明子, Aya) is a female supporting character of the ongoing Striking Blades series created by "XDenshaX" on Fanfiction.net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "allen Vth" She was one of the 10,000 players trapped inside the death game when it began. She is the Head of Finances and one of the Vanguards of the Remnants of Light. Appearance In real life, Aya is a very beautiful young woman. Standing at 5 feet 4 inches and weighing 117 pounds, Trinity has a fit and slender figure. She has fair skin and sharp black eyes under thin black eyebrows. Her black hair goes down to her waist. She has straight bangs and at each end comes down over her shoulders. Aya usually wears her school uniform which consists of a white collared shirt, blue tie, and a black skirt. She wears black leggings and her brown school shoes. She also wears a black cardigan. When she's outside of school, Aya is usually seen wearing various designer outfits and extravagant dresses, due to being Personality Even when she is not trying to, Aya usually gives an aura of royalty as her eyes naturally seem cold or endearing to others that don't know her well. However, she never judges people. Aya has learned as she played and while going on business with her parents to never judge people on their outside appearance but their knowledge and way of thinking. She is also good at reading people. Due to this, she's known to have good judgement over who is right and wrong in certain situations.However, her vocabulary tends to unintentionally contradict that. She has a strong character, almost never swayed by other's perspectives and/or beliefs. She's a bit hard-headed and stubborn, sticking to what she believes in and only that. But she still considers to value how others see things. Trinity doesn't like to waste any kind of time on pointless activities. From time to time, she makes exceptions, but will try to do it quickly and get it over with. Whenever she is about to lose her cool, she takes a deep breath and puts one hand on her hip before starting to speak in the manner her mother does when doing business, curt, to the point, ruthless and decisive. Her excellent grammar grants the fact that her words hurt more and cut deeper which usually sparrks conflict between her and the individual, or simply leaves them to stunned and hurt to speak up. Trinity also is known to take each day as it comes, not liking to worry about what the future holds and just focus on the here and now. Though her father has always taught her to think ahead, she likes to focus on how to be better at that moment to bring out the best in herself rather than work on future goals. Trinity is a bit arrogant and immodest, but she has the skills both mentally and physically to back up he words. Background Her parents are CEOs of a very large corporation that handle weapons deals, international trades, and overlook political debates. Due to this, Aya always had everything she would ever need or want. However, there itself lied the problem, she was pampered her entire life. Aya wasn't allowed to do much unless her parents permitted it, but she soon realized what she had wasn't the full experience of life. This gave her room to change herself, even if it meant trying out new things. She knew, being the only child of the Tanabe household that she'd have to take up the mantle of CEO of her parent's company one day. However, she decided not to dwell on it, focusing on the present and what was happening before the future. She managed to get the approval of her parents to play games, mainly MMOs (Massively Multiplayer Online) using her persuasive ways. Aya told them it would help her increase her social skills to some degree, which in the long, doesn't even sound like a real idea, but her skills in persuasion came in handy and they gave in. Aya spent some number of years playing MMO games as her parents slowly introduced her to their corporate world. She learned more and more about how to handle money, deal with investors, make smart investments, how to "play the game" of owning a business. Due to this, and her cogent nature, her parents new Aya would be more than adequate to take over ownership of Tanabe Industries. However, she couldn't do it alone. Her sixteenth birthday came around the corner in December and for a present, her parents bought her the NerveGear, a new game console that hadn't even been sold in most of Japan along with the beta of Sword Art Online. She happily thanked her parents and started her adventures within the virtual world. A year later when the actual game was produced, she'd acquired it easily. However, the same day her parents had told her that she would have to start thinking of marriage. Of course being 16 years of age, Aya was rebellious and argued with her parents until morning. The 6th of November had arrived. Still steamed about her parents demanding of marriage at such a young age, she went up to her room, knowing her parents wouldn't be home until late, calibrated the NerveGear, and at 1:00 PM, she'd dived back into the world of Sword Art Online. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items Imperial Gambit.jpg|Imperial Gambit Piacere.jpg|Piacere #Iron Rapier #Silver Breastplate #Health Potion x3 #Teleport Crystal x4 Later Weapons #Steel Rapier (Floor 4) #Imperial Gambit (Floor 24 rapier) #Lady Victoria's Rapier (end-game rapier) Later Armor '' Royal Guard Set'' *Royal Guard Helm * Royal Guard Breast Plate * Royal Guard Pauldrons *Royal Guard Gloves *Royal Guard Shoes Blessed Tempest Set (When all pieces are equipped, increases Attack Speed, Movement, and Balance by 20% Also adds a 5% pierce if a One-handed Rapier is equipped) *Blessed Tempest Breast Plate *Blessed Tempest Top Piece *Blessed Tempest Pauldron *Blessed Tempest Skirt *Blessed Tempest Leggings *Blessed Tempest Boots *Blessed Tempest Gloves Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level:' 92 *'HP:' 15600 Skills Buffs *'Confidence' - Gives a 20% boost to attack and attack speed * Speed of Light '''- Ups Trinity's attack speed and movement speed by 15%. * '''Shooting Star - A passive that ups Trinity's overall attack stats, movement speed, and Pierce by 15% as well as boost the chance that all Comet Point skills will land, by 5%. * 'Enter the Matrix '- This buff is triggered immidiately after the use of a Burst Matrix skill. Once it's active, Trinity's body will be outlined in a glowing magenta hue. Her sword will also shine in the same color. When this is active all BM skills will increase her Movement Speed by 5% for each skill used, as well as stacking a 2% attack bonus to the next skill. It lasts however for 10 minutes, entering a cooldown of the same amount of time. This buff also negates any debuffs from affecting her once she's in this state, as well as any other buffs she stacks on in the process. Comet Point * Comet Impact – (1-hit strike) Crouching down, the user charges the skill for 2 seconds. Then, bursting with speed, the user zooms towards the enemy and lunges. A powerful move that induces a powerful knockback and 2 second stun if hit. *Speeding Comet – (1-hit strike) A rapid move that starts off with a dash and ends with a lunge. Has increased pierce. * Comet's Tail (2-hit strike) Two quick stabs to the enemies torso. *Comet Rush– (2-hit combo) Needs a running start. User leaps forwards at the enemy and stabs once. Landing, the second stab has increased damage and increased pierce. *Broken Comet – (3-hit combo) User runs forwards and slashes twice in an X-formation. The third hit is a powerful stab to induce a knockback. *Boom Rock – (4-hit combo) Piercing power is increased as the user slides at the opponent's feet and slashes twice. Standing with all the upward momentum, the user stabs twice more to create two powerful attacks. Last hit delivers a 3 second Stun. *Spectral Comet – (5-hit combo) User's rapier glows black. With a powerful rush, the user stabs once with immense force, generating a shockwave and rebounding the user as well. The rest of the combo is the same series of attacks, rush, bam, rebound, rush. * Flaming Comet - (5-hit combo) A sharp burst of five powerful jabs that strike at the torso, neck, and head. Has a chance of inflicting a knockback. * Gravitational Comet - (7-hit combo) Requires a running start. Trinity unleashes a series of heavy strikes aimed at the torso. The jabs are hard and sharp, having a 30% chance of piercing armor. The last strike increases Trinity's attack power by 10%. Can Falling star is a usual follow up from this. * Comet Rain - (9-hit strike) Trinity shoots out in a full on run, thrusting her rapier out for two quick and powerful jabs. She then slashes diagonal left before spinning around and ripping her rapier upwards right, jumping in the process. The remaining attacks consist of heavy downwards piercing strikes. The last two have a high chance of knockback. * Falling Star - (1-hit combo) A max Comet Point skill, can only be used in a full sprint. Trinity vaults into the air, as her rapier imbues itself with a bright yellow light. She then zooms downward towards the opponent, flying right into them with immense speed and strength. Has a chance of inflicting Bleed, * Exocomet - (10-hit combo) A max Comet Point skill. Needs a running start. Trinity dashes forwards before striking harshly with her rapier, inflicting an immense knockback. She then boosts forward and catches up with the flying opponent, letting loose 8 sharp and quick pierces to the enemies body. Trinity finishes by slashing upwards before letting loose the last strike, which will inflict a heavy knockback. This skill will cancel if the first strike doesn't connect. High chance of inflicting Unbalance, Daze, and Bleed. * Explosive Outburst - (12-hit combo) A max Comet Point skill. Trinity first lunges forward, thrusting her rapier out wildly for an inhumanely fast five strikes. She then stomps her foot down and reels back her sword arm before letting a harsh bursting lunge impact the opponent, sending them flying. She immidiately appears in-front of them slashing wildly for the next 4 hits. She then, while above them slashes once as her momentum carries her over. Finally landing, behind them, she unleashes a powerful last blow to the flying enemies back which will induce an immense knock back. High chance of Stun, Daze, and Unbalance. Burst Matrix Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Female Category:Remnants of Light